The invention relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to a position adjustment assembly for an agricultural conveyor.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system and an air conveyance system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. Air carts may also include a product conveying system for moving product from an external source (e.g., a truck, a storage container, etc.) into the air cart. The product conveying system may include a hopper for receiving the product, and a conveyor for moving the product from the hopper to a storage tank in the air cart. Certain air carts include multiple storage compartments having independent openings for receiving product. In such configurations, a guide tube of the conveyor may be successively aligned with each opening to facilitate product flow into the respective storage compartment. In certain embodiments, the conveyor may be coupled to the air cart by an inner arm and an outer arm. Each arm may include an independent actuating cylinder configured to adjust a position of the respective arm relative to the air cart. Unfortunately, coordinating movement of the inner and outer arms to align the guide tube with each storage compartment opening may be difficult and time-consuming, thereby increasing the duration associated with loading product into the air cart.